


Need a Little Love

by RABNerd28



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: Keyleth has always worried, but had learned to hide it. New revelations cause more of her emotions and worries to come to the surface.
Relationships: Keyleth/Grog Strongjaw
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Need a Little Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for the Critmas exchange, but I realized that I had included someone's DNW in it. I'm still posting it though, because I like it.

Keyleth fluttered her eyes open, staring up at the ceiling once she was more awake. A lot of thoughts had plagued her lately, about her own path, her family in Vox Machine, her family at home, her relationship, the baby growing inside her…

She let her head fall to the side, looking over to Grog as he lay beside her. He looked peaceful as he slept, probably dreaming of fighting dragons, having fun with Pike, and ale. It brought a small smile to her face, but it didn't last long.

She sat up, swinging her legs to the side letting her feet fall to the ground. The stone floor was cold against her bare feet as she lightly walked to the window. Small bits of frost formed against the edge of the glass, giving signs of the end of fall turning into winter. She found herself drawing a little heart into the fog. It would fade, like all things do.

It had been years since she ended her trials, and started to lead her people. She saw her friends from time to time, all of them growing, and changing. It was a slow process, but she saw it. When she looked in the mirror and back at the old photos, she found herself looking exactly the same. Barely any time had passed, and yet it still passed all too fast. She would outlive them all, might even outlive her children if they never went through their own trials. She questioned every single day if that was something that she really wanted, or if all of it had been a mistake.

Her insides curled, and she felt the bile rise in her throat. She quickly ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. Vex and Pike had warned her that morning sickness would be hell, and it was. She knew it was only in the first few months, but it didn’t make it any easier.

When she first told Grog that she was pregnant, she didn’t think that she’d ever seen him happier. He’d been ecstatic, immediately showering her in kisses and lifting her into the air spinning her around. It was like a realization came over him, and he set her down with more gentleness that he hadn’t done since the first time they made love.

Grog wanted to be a father, was ready for it. He immediately started to plan and prepare, despite the baby not coming for another eight months. He was ready to care for her at a moments notice, and while Keyleth found it adoring and sweet, she was starting to feel like she was being treated like she couldn’t do anything.

“I’ve literally defeated some of the worst evil known, I can get some water,” He’d been like that for a week, doing every little task for her. It was the middle of the night, and he had still rushed to do everything for her. “I’m not weak.”

“I know.” He gave her the water and laid down on the bed. Instead of his usual spot, he placed his head by her stomach. “The baby is, though. I just want her to be okay.”

“How do you know it’s a girl?”

“I don’t, just hoping. Then she’ll be as smart and strong, like you.” Keyleth felt her face heat up in a blush. “But she won’t get like that if anything happens to you before she gets here.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so worried.”

“I want to be a good dad. I want her to have a better family that I did.” He placed his hand on her stomach, and rubbed small circles.

“She already does. She has us, and she has all of Vox Machina.”

“Are you worried?”

“About different things, but yes.”

“You don’t act like it.”

“I’ve gotten very good at hiding it.” They laid in silence for a moment, before a little chuckle left her body.

“What?”

“We’ve fought dragons with ease, and yet we’re freaking out about something as normal as a baby.”

“Well, yeah. Dragons are predictable, and you can just take their heads off with an ax. A baby, you have to take care of, make sure everything is okay all the time. One thing goes wrong with the dragon, someone else can come take its head off, one thing goes wrong with the baby, and a lot more can go wrong.”

“Well great, now I’m more worried.”

“You shouldn’t be. You’ll be a great mother.”

“And you will be a great father.” He sat up, and gave her a kiss.

She thought about that moment as she returned to the window. She knew she could be a great mother, or at least good, but she also worried that all of her responsibilities could stop that. What if she got too wrapped up in them, and forgot something for her child. They could grow up resenting her for it, maybe Grog would resent her as well. It ate at her sometimes, like now.

A warmth appeared at her shoulders, as Grog placed his hands on them, before running them down her arms. He rested them against her hands and placed a kiss against the top of her head.

“You should come back to bed.” He rocked her slightly, and breathed in her scent.

“Will you ravish me if I do?” She joked, and he gave a kiss to her neck.

“Only if you want me too.” He moved one of his hands to her belly, just barely starting to show. Only those who knew her well were able to see. “How’s the baby?”

“Making mommy sick.”

“Good reason to come back to bed then.” She smiled and turned around to face him.

He lifted her up with one hand, and she wrapped her legs around him for balance. She rested her head against his chest as he carried her back to bed. As they fell into bed, she adjusted herself so that she could hear his heartbeat. He gently played with her hair as they both fell asleep, Keyleth finding comfort in the little things he did for her.


End file.
